


Who... Us?

by SammyHoran123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHoran123/pseuds/SammyHoran123
Summary: "So are you and Tom seeing each other now or what?" Darnell asks Zendaya after a long uncomfortable silence."Who...us!? That is hilarious. Me and Tom, Darnell you should stop over analysing shit please," she gets out of the car and walks straight into her house.T"Over analysing my ass," Darnell says then gets out of the car as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to me. I also posted this on Wattpad, but the work is mine and I would kindly appreciate it if you guys read it and enjoy it and not try and steal it.

"I don't know about her though," Tom said to his best friend Harrison while looking at the list of names infront of him.

"You haven't even met her Tom," he says taking the page from Tom.

"I browsed her last night and watched this video of her in her car. She's beautiful and funny yeah, but she's a Disney kid you know the stories about Disney kids," Tom says sighing.

"So you think she's beautiful?"

"That's the only thing you got out of everything I just said? Haz this movie is a big deal to me what if she just slacks of," Tom says worried. Harrison sighs taking a seat on the little couch in the room.

Today is the day they meet Zendaya. Her and Tom are suppose to do the chemistry test today and Tom is freaking out.

"Hey," a voice comes from the door way and there she stood.

Tom had no words. No doubt this woman is beautiful, tall and slender...shit.

Well he's short Zendaya think to herself.  
"Hey I'm Tom Holland," he says walking forward.

"Zendaya," she says with a smile and went in for a hug.

Without her knowledge Tom stuck out his hand, but quickly dropped it wrapping both arms around her slim waist for a few seconds then quickly pulled away after noticing her dad standing there as well.

"Sir," he sticks out his hand and Z's dad greeted him with a firm hand shake.

When it got time for the test Tom was blown away. She was really incredible. While doing a scene he decided to change a few things improvising a few words and she immediately caught on and went with it. Over all things were great then it was all over.

"Thank you Zendaya we'll be in touch," our director said.

"Thank you guys so much," she smiled then she left.

Tom watched her leave then turned to the others.  
"That's Michelle right?" He says and the others chuckle looking down at their pages and laptop and Tom leaves.

"So how was it?" Claire asks her daughter once she got home.

"It was pretty good," she says.  
"And the guy who plays Spider-Man?" Her mom asks.

"He's short," Zendaya says plopping down on her couch with Noon in her arms smiling slightly.

"He's short?" Her mom says cocking an eyebrow.

Zendaya looks at her mom and shrugs.

She thought back to the chemistry test they did. He kept trying to throw her off, but that did work. Her smile widens a little. The test was great and he's truly a great partner and you can already see that he's a mighty hard worker. 

Zendaya sighs. She can already smell a crush approaching, but she just can't right now. Her last relationship ruined her a little and she doesn't think she's ready for a new one. Even though her and  him who will not be named broke up a year ago some things are still fresh and she just can't get hurt like that again.

"You know Tom Holland is not just short," Darnell's voices scares her out of her thoughts. When did he even get here? She thinks.

"Whatever," she says and holds Noon against her chest. Darnell smirks sitting next to me scrolling through his phone.

"He's super hot," he turn his phone to her and a hot picture of Tom is there on the screen.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," she gets up and walk to her room.

'You can't mix work with pleasure' she repeats to herself and she knows she's screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Zendaya woke up the next day bright and early.

"You're up unusually early. Tom messing up your brain," Darnell teases when she walks into the kitchen.

Zendaya lift up her middle finger and smiles sweetly at him. To be honest she doesn't really care. She had bigger worries than Tom Holland.

She looked down at her phone and scrolled through her social media. Hate...hate...oh and more fucking hate.

Ever since more information about her character was announced people were hating on her left and right because they assume that the character that she's going to play is Mary-Jane Watson, Peter's female love interest, and that's not true. The girl she might be playing is called Michelle.

"More hate?" Darnell asks after a while.

"What do these people not understand, I'm playing Michelle!" She lets out a laugh shaking her head.

"Have you heard from Marvel yet?" Darnell asks.

"No, I haven't checked my e-mails, but you don't think they'll send a reply so fast," Zendaya walks back to her room and takes out her laptop then she got a call.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Good morning this is Jon Watts I'm calling on regards of your audition," he starts,"and I would like to let you know that you got the part congratulations Zendaya," he says.

"Thank you so much for letting me know," Zendaya says trying to contain her excitement.

"Have a good day and further information will be e-mailed to you," he hung up and Zendaya's heart started racing. She got the part.

"Darnell I got the part!" She yelled running back to the kitchen.

"Seriously!" He says just as excited.

Zendaya takes out her phone and calls her mom. This her first big movie.

"Wow Tom this place is big," Jacob says walking into the house Marvel gave Tom. It was super big with a pool and cinema room the lot.

"I know let's eat," Tom says leading him to the kitchen where Harrison was already eating the pizza.

Jacob and Tom met at the auditions and immediately hit it off. Tomorrow some of the cast were going to meet up at Tom's house as a bonding weekend before the shooting starts.

"You've eaten it all," Tom teased.

"I'm a growing man," Harrison laughs sipping on his drink then he takes out the other pizza.

"Have you guys met Zendaya yet? I've seen her on Disney before my cousin is a HUGE fan," Jacob says taking a bite of his pizza.

"Tom's met her," Harrison chuckles and Tom's glares at him.

"Okay what happened?" Jacob says.

"Zendaya walks in and Tom goes all awkward Peter Parker on her," Harrison laughs.

"Did you see her!?" Tom says slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"Now what are you gonna do she's gonna be here tomorrow," Jacobs asks taking a sip of Tom's drink.

"I'm gonna be normal and try and get along with her. Not everything in life is about dating and shit like that I mean we might even end up hating each other and dating co stars are like the biggest no in the world," Tom says taking his drink back from Jacob.

He looks down to his phone and goes on his instagram and without realizing he types in Zendaya's name into the search thingy.

He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it.  
"Are you browsing Zendaya?" Jacob teases and Tom puts away his phone.

"You my friend are crazy," he says and suggests that they go watch a movie and the others agrees and they movie to the cinema room.

\-----------------------------------------------  
A/N Hey guys I'm so sorry if these chapters seem draggy and a little uninteresting, but I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this story. I'm positive it'll get better as the story goes on.

I'm really struggling to write this which is weird because I'm a hard core Tomdaya fan and they are my life, but writing this is hard and I don't know why it's so hard and I am so sorry if my updating it slow.

I'm really trying.

I hope you'll enjoy it ad it goes on and thanks for reading.

Love  
Sam


End file.
